De uno a dos
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: No era insensible, y aunque pocas personas sabían eso de él solo le importaba que una, y ahora dos personas lo supieran.


De uno a dos

La mayoría de las personas decían que Sherlock era alguien molesto, grosero, insensible, desesperante, un drogadicto y un sin número de adjetivos mas, no del todo buenos...y tenían razón, parcialmente tenían razón ya que la mayoría de las personas no conocían al verdadero Sherlock, y este lo agradecía porque solo una persona, dos si contaba a su hermano-pero ni siquiera él contaba a su hermano-, lo conocía de verdad. Uno, de nombre John Watson que ha estado en un gran numero de aventuras y que ha hecho hasta lo inimaginable por el detective; el John Watson que era su único amigo, la única persona a la que de verdad quería, la única que importaba.

Sherlock no definiría su actitud como buena o mal, de hecho no la definiria ya que no le importaria en lo absoluto, él seguiría diciendo que la soledad te hace mas fuerte pero por el otro lado correría para salvar a su amigo de las llamas o mataria incluso por esa mujer que le quito el primer lugar en el corazón de John. Un lugar que era consciente que muy poco tiempo tendría, juzgando lo desesperado que estaba su compañero por encontrar pareja y por repetirse una y otra vez, después de la despedida de soltero, que ese beso en el umbral del 221B no había significado nada mas que mucho alcohol en las venas y la efusividad del momento. Hecho que hizo enfurecer a Sherlock -un buen dato para todos aquellos que lo consideraban incapaz de cualquier sentimiento- y que a la larga tuvo que aceptar, una vez que se calmara, que John tenia a alguien, que el error había sido de él al no decirle nada de su plan de "suicidio" y que él, Sherlock, estaba ahí para apoyarlo en su boda, no para robarse al novio. Asi que esa noche, cuando dio su discurso y toco la música que compuso para Mary y John, no pudo ser mas sincero; él estaba para ellos en lo que necesitarán, para ellos y para la pequeña que venia en camino.

Y no le importó demostrarlo poco después, cuando le dio a conocer con quien se había casado, al demostrarle que amaba el peligro, lo fuera de lo ordinario, lo que la sociedad decía que estaba mal y no hubo forma de que John pudiera negarlo, y menos después de la mirada que compartieron en la sala de Baker Street. Esa mirada de reconocimiento y aceptación, y de hasta cierto grado de resignación cuando John comprendió que su vida sin Sherlock seria un sin sentido constante y que de alguna forma no podría vivir sin él. Podría sin Mary -ya lo había considerado unas cuantas veces en su pequeño camino al departamento-, no podría sin su hija, pero en definitiva no lo haría sin Sherlock.  
Habían creado una dependencia enfermiza de las dos partes muy difícil de romper a estas alturas. Y se lo hizo saber esa noche, mientras descansaba en la camilla del hospital después de su grandiosa llegada de emergencia, y le dijo lo que había descubierto, lo que había comprendido y que de algún modo siempre había sabido. Sherlock solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa, de esa que hacen los "sabe lo todo" pero que a él de alguna forma le causaba ternura. Sin se inclino sobre el enfermo y le planto un casto beso en los labios, a penas un roce que no dejo satisfecho a ninguno de los dos pero que dejo la invitación para que cualquiera iniciara el siguiente, y el que le siguiera a ese y a todos los que le siguieron por esa noche, solo por esa noche.

Al llegar el amanecer los dos entendieron, sin palabras, que había cosas que hacer, votos que cumplir y problemas que solucionar. Se separaron sin lagrimas o palabras de despedida ya que sabían que nunca se dejarían, porque asi como John le debía mucho a Sherlock, Sherlock le debía demasiado a John.

Y justo por eso estaba ahí, en la sala de espera junto a una llorosa señora Hudson y con el celular en la mano esperando cualquier anuncio de Lestrade donde le dijera que debía movilizarse, cosas que dudaba hacer ya que lo necesitaban ahí. Espero otros frustrantes minutos hasta que vio salir a John del quirófano con los hombros caídos y la mirada derrotada. La primera persona en acercársele fue la señora Hudson quien lo rodeo rápidamente con sus brazos y este le devolvió el gesto un poco menos efusivo.

John le dijo algo por lo bajo y esta asintió apretando un pañuelo contra sus labios y yéndose por el pasillo hacia la cafetería. Después de eso el doctor camino hacia Sherlock mientras lo veía con los ojos anegados en lagrimas pero con la fuerza suficiente como para no dejarlas salir.

Sherlock se puso de pie y no intento abrazarlo o consolarlo, solo se limito a verlo de frente y a decirle la verdad:

-Lo lamento, debi fijarme en las pistas...me gano, pero prometo que no volverán a molestarlos a ti y a ellas.

-Ya no hay un ellas Sherlock...solo un ella- dejo caer un poco mas sus hombros y trato de no verlo a la cara-¿Has oído hablar de lo que una madre puede hacer por su hijo?... Mary aguanto hasta el ultimo momento solo para dar a luz, después ya no pudo soportar mas.

Solo una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de John, una sola lágrima pero que hizo que por primera vez Sherlock experimentara el odio, la culpa y la tristeza, todas al mismo tiempo.

-Te prometo que pagara por esto...

John se le quedo viendo y asintió en silencio.

-Lo se, porque yo mismo te ayudaré a cazarlo.

Una enfermera salio por la puerta de la que venia John y le llamo, este se disculpó y le pido que permaneciera ahí, Sherlock solo le contesto que no tenia pensado moverse.  
Volvió a tomar asiento en las incómodas bancas y dejo salir todo el aire que estaba acumulándose en sus pulmones. Se sentía débil al ver a John tan vulnerable, tan destruido. Pero no era para menos, su esposa acababa de morir y se había quedado con el cuidado completo de su hija, eso sin contar la carga emocional que había tenido desde hace tres dias después del mensaje de Moriarty donde le decía que tenía a Mary y pensaba matarla si no resolvia su juego, un juego capcioso que solo buscaba hacerle perder el tiempo, y que lo había logrado. Habían llegado demasiado tarde ese día, habían llegado cuando Mary tenia poca sangre y su nivel de conciencia era nulo. Mientras John atendía a su esposa él había recibido un mensaje:

[Piensa como quieras: Tienes el camino libre o veras como tu doctor se consume sólo; cualquiera de la dos te harán sentir culpable... Porque no la salvaste, Sherlock, no la salvaste y los dos fue a propósito ]

Y aunque sabia que eso no era verdad no podía evitar sentarse ahí y pensar que pudo haber hecho más. No podía quitarse de la cabeza, cuando veía a la pequeña en brazos de su padre, que pudo haber mantenido a esa familia completa si lo hubiera querido...

Muchas personas habían dicho que Sherlock carecía de sentimientos, que solo era un robot que pensaba pero no sentía; y todas esa personas lo decían porque no conocían al Sherlock que tenía a John en su vida, al Sherlock que se levantaba en las madrugadas a preparar biberones y a cambiar pañales, al que buscaba día y noche indicios que lo llevaran hacia Moriarty, al Sherlock que tebia una lista mas grande de personas importantes, esa lista que paso de uno a ser dos.  
XXXXXXX  
Son la una de la mañana y yo simplemente quise escribir, se que no debe ser de lo mejor que haya hecho pero salio del corazón (espero que mi corazón tambien mejore con el tiempo).  
Me sentí mal matándola y yo hubiera cambiado a la niña por niño pero en fin... Espero les haya gustado y si fue asi háganmelo saber.

Saludos ^_~


End file.
